This invention relates to holding tools and vises, and in particular to a combination of both. In this invention the movable jaw of a vise is opened by foot against a spring force, leaving both hands free to insert and adjust one or more objects in the space between the jaws of the vise. When the foot is removed, the spring force causes the jaws to close on the object(s) so that the vise acts as a holding tool. Now a rigid mechanical stop placed against the movable jaw overrides the spring force and provides a positive vise grip on the object(s). 2. Prior Art
With contemporary vises it is cumbersome for a person to hold one or more objects in a vise with one hand while tightening the vise with the other hand. Another disadvantage of existing vises is that an object cannot be adjusted in the vise without opening or closing the jaws. Thomas (U.S. Pat. No. 2,489,731) discloses a vise which is foot-operated, thereby freeing both hands. His vise requires the foot pedal to be pumped several times and his invention has no holding feature, so that the jaws still need to be opened and closed if adjustments are needed to place parts precisely in their proper position.
The drawbacks of some existing vises further include inability to be moved to a different work area with the work piece still in the vise. Overall, production efficiency is limited by the need for separate operations due to the inability of combining a holding tool and a vise.